


Win for me

by Sano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: Tezuka asks Fuji to make a promise after he loses to Sanada at Nationals.





	Win for me

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the Nationals arc and couldn’t get that moment of Fuji carting Tezuka off the court out of my head. Enjoy!

“Can you stand, Tezuka?” Tezuka squinted up at Fuji from his position on the tennis court floor. His limbs felt like they were made of lead, but his left arm was the centre of the most pain. It felt like it was about to burn off at the elbow.

He grunted a reply (words too much of an effort at the moment) and rolled over to his right side. Fuji supported him as he staggered upwards, the lithe frame able to support his much larger form securely.

Fuji draped the other boy’s right arm over his shoulders. They both glanced at Sanada who was currently being assisted by Yukimura.

Tezuka saw the Rikkaidai captain press a towel against Sanada’s face as he nodded at whatever the raven-haired boy said, and he turned away from the intimate scene. No matter that hundreds of people in the stadium saw the same.

“Stand tall and be proud, Tezuka.” Fuji murmured as they turned to their team on the bleachers. The regulars all smiled at him in support, while the rest of the people on their side clapped, some in awe, some in respect. The captain noticed that most of the audience looked worried.

Tezuka bowed his head contritely to their coach, “I’m sorry for the loss, Ryuuzaki-sensei.”

Coach Ryuuzaki shook her head, “Don’t mind it, Tezuka. Go and ice your elbow.” She pointed over her shoulders at some second years already lugging over a cooler of ice and some towels over to the bleachers to where the other regulars are.

“Yes, coach.” Nodding his head, he focused on putting one foot over another. He had never felt so drained in his entire life after a game.

They had to pass by a darkened hallway underneath the bleachers to get back to the rest of the team and the distance ahead of them made Tezuka grit his teeth in annoyance at his weakness. It would normally only take a few minutes, but his weakened state made even this short distance taxing.

_If only he was stronger… if only…_

“Tezuka.”

It took him a moment to notice that Fuji was speaking, so focused he was on the feeling that was dangerously close to self-pity.

“Don’t feel bad about losing.” Fuji continued, “Please don’t risk your arm like that anymore.” The arm around Tezuka’s waist tightened for a second.

“I… don’t like losing. I let the team down.” Only because it was Fuji that he was able to admit it out loud. His left hand curled into a fist, frustration building up inside him.

Fuji suddenly stopped walking. The halt in momentum almost made Tezuka topple over, but the other boy supported him again.

Oftentimes in their years of friendship, it was Fuji needing Tezuka’s calm support. The captain never voiced it, but being the top 2 players in the team always meant that they relied on each other in some way. Forgetting his English dictionary, borrowing grip tape, or as a motivator in tennis, Fuji always relied on Tezuka and he gave it to the other boy, no questions asked.

Before he even realized it, Fuji had already become strong enough to support him as well.

Feeling that his knees were about to buckle, Tezuka signaled for Fuji to let him sit on the floor.

“Do you want me to call Oishi?” He was about to get the Vice-captain when Tezuka’s hand on his sleeve stopped him. He looked down at Tezuka, who looked utterly defeated yet still exuded a quiet strength.

It felt like he was on the end of a cliff, his heart rate escalating as he kneeled in front of his captain.

“What do you need, Tezuka?” Fuji whispered.

Tezuka raised his eyes to his and Fuji was struck at how much feeling was in them. He slowly gripped the captain’s forearms, needing to be grounded.

“Win for me, Fuji.”

“I-I will-“

“No. Don’t try your best.” Tezuka grounded out. He grabbed the tensai’s collar, their noses almost touching.

“Win for me.” As soon as the words left Tezuka’s mouth, he brought their lips together, a berth of emotion passing between them.

Fuji’s eyes flew wide open at the contact. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to him each second made him incredibly aware of how soft Tezuka’s lips were, or how his hair tickled his cheeks, and how his hands were trembling slightly at his throat.

The hands around his collar loosened as Tezuka broke the kiss and he leaned against the wall behind him as Fuji tried to form a response to what had just happened.

As Fuji looked back at Tezuka, he realized that out of anyone in his life, this boy was someone he could never deny anything of.

“Hai, buchou. I will win the match for you.” And just to seal the promise, he touched his lips to his captain’s gently.

When Fuji won Singles 2, Tezuka looked back at him with pride and gratitude in his eyes.

Fuji opened his eyes and smiled.


End file.
